


A thing

by Novaline



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaline/pseuds/Novaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing about another thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thing

You know I have this thing that I love to do. It seems like I’m the only one who likes to do that, but its not like I care as long as I get to do that thing.   


It’s gotten more and more lonely doing it though that is until I found out that Spike, my collage roommate, likes it to. And yes I go to collage, I’m smart no matter what anybody says.   


Anyway, as I was saying Spike also likes to do this thing, so it wasn’t so lonely now that we where two. But now it’s been awhile since we had an opportunity to do it and I was starting to go crazy.   


Then one morning I’m woken up by a bouncing Spike telling me to get dressed. At first I don’t get what he is talking about but when I see him pointing out the window I practically fly out of my bed and gets dressed.   


Finally we get to do that thing we love so much. Walking around in the rain.   


~*~ 

The End

~*~


End file.
